


A night like this

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Minor Swearing, Precious Peter Parker, Teenage Peter Parker/Teenage Johnny Storm, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Its Valentine’s Day.Johnny Storm is alone, and Peter Parker got stood up.A chance meeting leads to something they never expected.





	A night like this

**Author's Note:**

> Hey check it out I'm posting a Spideytorch fic for Valentines Day, so I hope you guys enjoy this please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Please enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day xx

Valentine’s Day. Worst day of the year in Johnny’s opinion. Especially when you had no one to spend it with.  
Sue and Reed were at some fancy Valentine’s event, while Ben and Alesha were at dinner.  
Johnny however, was left alone in the Baxter Building moping. He flicked through the tv channels lazily, seeing nothing but chick-flicks and rom-coms. He sighed tossing the remote to the side. Usually on Valentine’s Day Johnny would be at a club with his friends, and they’d all be drinking and dancing. But all his friends were with their other halves today. Not that Johnny blamed them, they were his friends they should be happy and spending the day together. It’s just that Johnny was used to be surrounded by people on Valentine’s. Groaning he decided to do something other than mope and pushed himself off the couch. Ten minutes later found him showered and dressed in a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, leather jacket and converse on his way to the club uptown. He decided that spending a couple of hours there was better than watching sappy movies.  
As soon as Johnny entered the club the music and lights hit him, the bass felt like it was rattling his chest, and the dance floor was heaving with sweaty bodies.  
‘Okay, new plan,’ he thought making a beeline to the bar, ‘one drink and I’m gone.’  
As the minutes dragged on the place seemed to get louder and louder. The air around Johnny seemed to get hotter and hotter. Johnny was barley half way through his drink before he bolted for the door. 

Outside Johnny took in a deep breath as the light drizzle cooled his skin. After a couple of minutes, he thought it would be best to find some shelter, so he ducked under the taxi waiting shelter and took a seat. Out of the corner of his eye Johnny noticed someone else sitting there. He had messy brown hair, brown doe eyes and soft looking lips. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black hoodie and a grey beanie.  
‘Holy shit he’s cute’ Johnny thought. The hero always knew he was bi and had been with several guys and girls over the years, but this stranger was different somehow, and Johnny wanted to know more.  
“Um hi,” Johnny greeted before his brain could catch up with his mouth.  
“Oh, uh hi,” the brunette said shyly.  
“Johnny Storm,” Johnny smiled holding out his hand.  
“Parker Peter, I mean Peter Parker,” Peter stuttered shaking the outstretched hand.  
“Peter Parker huh? So why you out here alone?” Johnny asked curiously.  
“Oh, I’m uh just heading home. I got stood up.”  
“Aw damn, I’m sorry dude that sucks,” Johnny said.  
“Nah, its fine,” Peter brushed it off, “Wouldn’t be the first time anyway.”  
Johnny felt his heart twinge at that. Being stood up once was one thing, but multiple times? Now that was just cruel, especially to someone who seemed as kind hearted as Peter.  
“So, where you headed now?” Johnny asked.  
“Downtown to my apartment,” Peter replied. “You?”  
“I’m headed downtown too, and I was just thinking since it Valentine’s day, do you maybe wanna go grab some dinner. You know platonically, unless you have other plans,” Johnny offered with a shy smile.  
“No, I mean yes, I mean. I’d like that,” Peter stuttered with a small smile.  
Johnny grinned and stood as a taxi pulled up, offering his hand to Peter and walking to the cab opening the door. Peter blushed, thanking Johnny before climbing in. The taller boy climbed in after and gave the address to the driver. After a few moments he noticed Peter shivering slightly,  
“Are you cold?” He asked softly.  
“A little bit,” Peter admitted.  
Johnny shifted closer and put his arm around Peter, smiling as the other boy leaned into the warmth.  
“So, why are you alone on Valentine’s day?” Peter asked, his head nestled comfortably on Johnny’s shoulder.  
“Well I usually hang out with some friends, but they’ve all got partners and plans. So, I thought go to the club and have a drink, but I bolted. Music seemed to loud and it was too hot.” Johnny replied, tracing mindless patterns on Peter’s arm, sending a pleasant shiver down the brunette’s spine.  
“What about You Peter? You said you got stood up?” Johnny asked.  
“Yeah, I was meant to meet a guy named Harry outside the club we were just at, but he never showed,” Peter replied.  
“What a jackass,” Jonny said.  
“Yeah,” Peter agreed huffing a laugh.  
They rode in comfortable silence for a while. Peter was all warmed up, thanks to Johnny being a walking heater, and shifted even closer. Their knees bumped together, and Johnny smiled, but it fell as soon as he noticed the look the driver gave them in the rear-view mirror. 

They soon arrived at the restaurant and climbed out the cab, Johnny paid the driver and turned to see Peter smiling while looking at the restaurant.  
“You know this place?” Johnny asked, sneaking Peter’s hand into his.  
“Yeah, me and friends used to come here all the time in High school,” Peter said, “It’s also where my Uncle Ben proposed to Aunt May.”  
Johnny gave Peter’s hand a reassuring squeeze when he saw the sad look on the boy’s face,  
“We can always go somewhere else if you want,” Johnny told him gently.  
“Nah its fine, I’ll be okay,” Peter said.  
“You sure?”  
“Positive.”  
With that and a grin they walked inside and got a table for two. The inside of the restaurant looked more like a diner, with red leather seats and the whole retro theme. The place even has a jukebox. Jonny and Peter were sat near the back where the lights were low. They ordered burgers and fries and talked about everything and anything while they ate, then a slow song started to play. As Elvis Presley’s Just can’t help falling in love drifted through the speakers, Johnny smiled at Peter.  
“What?” Peter asked with an unsure smile.  
Johnny stood and held his hand out to Peter,  
“Would you like to dance Mr. Parker?” He asked giving cheeky grin.  
“I’d love to Mr. Storm,” Peter grinned, taking Johnny’s hand and allowing himself to be pulled flush against the other boy. Johnny placed Peter’s arms around his neck, seeing the blush on the other boy’s cheeks. He smiled, resting his hand on Peter’s waist and started to sway. As the two of them continued to sway gently, Peter sighed and rest his forehead against Johnny’s, singing softly under his breath,  
“Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can’t help falling in love with you.”  
Johnny smiled for the umpteenth time that night and joined in, enjoying the way it felt to have Peter in his arms with them swaying and singing softly like there was no-body else around.  
“So much for a platonic dinner, huh Johnny?” Peter asked as the song ended, smile tugging the corners of his lips.  
“Heh yeah,” Johnny agreed with a small laugh, “not that I mind though. Do you?”  
“Nah, I don’t mind either,” Peter replied grinning.  
They stood and swayed some more, talking and laughing quietly until they were asked to leave so the restaurant could close. Johnny paid and led Peter outside, where it was cold but at least it has stopped raining for now.  
“Thanks for tonight Johnny, it was fun,” Peter said.  
“No, problem Peter. I had fun too. Can I walk you home?” He asked.  
“I’d like that,” Peter blushed.  
Peter slipped his hand in Johnny’s as they started the walk back to his apartment. 

As they walked the two of them talked about their families, Johnny stopping and pulling Peter into a hug when he remembered the night Uncle Ben died.  
Peter sniffed and pulled back after a few minutes,  
“Thanks,” he whispered.  
“You sure your okay?” Johnny asked, and smiled when Peter nodded.  
When they got to the apartment building Peter stopped dead,  
“Shit that’s Harry,” He said.  
Johnny looked and saw a guy in jeans and a leather jacket, laughing and smoking with a small group of friends.  
“Wait, that’s the guy that stood you up?” Johnny exclaimed, only receiving a nod in response.  
Harry looked up and saw Peter looking like a deer in the headlights and started to tell the others.  
“Oh crap, he saw me. Now they’re gonna humiliate me. Shit. I should have known it was a setup, stupid Parker,” Peter rambled anxiously starting to pace.  
“Peter calm down,” Johnny said.  
“Calm down!” Peter whirled to face him, “How the fuck am I supposed to calm down Johnny?”  
“Like this,” Johnny said and pressed his lips to Peter’s, who stiffened momentarily before relaxing. Peter felt Johnny’s hands on his hips once again, as his hands were against Johnny’s chest. Their lips moved slowly with Johnny taking the lead. A cough made them jump apart.  
“Oh sorry, did I interrupt something?” Harry taunted smirking at the blush that rose on Peter’s cheeks.  
“Yes, in fact, you did,” Johnny snapped.  
“What?” Harry asked, smile faltering slightly, “Who are you?”  
“I’m Johnny, Peter’s date. You know the guy you stood up for a laugh?” Johnny replied.  
“What? I didn’t stand him up, he must have been outside the wrong club,” Harry smirked.  
“You are so full of shit,” Johnny spat angrily  
“Excuse me?” Harry asked expression going dark.  
“You heard me.”  
“Johnny please,” Peter said quietly.  
“What’s the matter Peter, you scared?” Harry turned on Peter.  
“You leave him out of this,” Johnny growled.  
“Or what, you’ll set your sister on me? Oh, I’m so scared,” Harry mocked, his friends cracked up behind him.  
Johnny growled and took a step forward.  
“Johnny stop, he’s not worth it,” Peter said hand on Johnny’s arm.  
“Yeah listen to your little girlfriend Johnny,” One of Harry’s friends taunted, making the group laugh harder.  
“Come on let’s go,” Harry said, “Can’t stand to be around these pathetic losers anymore.” With that the group wondered off leaving Johnny and Peter alone once again.  
Johnny took some calming breaths before turning and wordlessly pulling Peter into a hug. Peter hugged back letting his breathing return to normal.

They stood like that for a while just holding each other, while Johnny kept Peter warm against the cold night.  
He sighed,  
“Well at least we met them after dinner, so they didn’t totally ruin tonight,” Johnny said, smiling when Peter huffed a laugh.  
They pulled apart and smiled at each other,  
“You okay?” Johnny asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Peter promised, “are you?”  
“Yeah I’m fine.”  
Peter smiled wider at that,  
“Hey, you wanna come inside and have some Hot Chocolate or something?” Peter asked shyly.  
“I’d love to,” Johnny smiled.  
Peter led Johnny up to his apartment and fished the keys out of pocket to unlock the door.  
“Wait,” Johnny said making Peter face him, “Seen as the last one got interrupted,” He said and cupped Peter’s cheeks, kissing him softly. Peter barley had time to kiss back before Johnny pulled away,  
“Was that too soon?” Johnny asked.  
“No, no it was… I mean we should… I…oh screw it,” Peter grabbed Johnny’s collar pulling him in for a kiss, effectively trapping himself between his door and Johnny’s body. The slightly taller boy wasted no time kissing back, and soon the two were in a full blown make out session. Johnny’s hands travelled to Peter’s thighs, lifting the boy up. Peter wrapped his legs and arms around Johnny, as his back was pressed up against the door again. Peter tangled his fingers in Johnny’s hair, groaning into the other boy’s mouth, as he playfully ground their hips together.  
“Jackass,” Peter whispered smiling pulling away slightly.  
“Ah you love it,” Johnny whispered with a smirk.  
“Shut up and kiss me Storm,” Peter grinned.  
“Yes sir, Mr. Parker sir,” Johnny smirked, his mouth latching onto Peter’s again. He kissed across Peter’s jaw and down his neck, nipping gently and causing Peter to gasp when he found his sweet spot. Peter’s grip on Johnny’s hair tightened. Johnny connected their lips again.  
“As much as I love that you two are happy,” an amused female voice said, causing the two to jump apart, “Please take it inside boys, there are children around.” There stood an elderly woman, wearing a pink dressing gown, rollers in her hair and white bunny slippers on her feet.  
Peter flushed a bright red and hid his face in Johnny’s shoulder, as he was put back on his feet,  
“Sorry Mrs. Murray,” He mumbled.  
“Don’t be sorry Peter, I was young once to you know. Now you mister,” she pointed at Johnny, “be good to him or you’ll have me to answer too,” she told him sternly.  
“Yes ma’am,” Johnny said, nodding his head slightly.  
Mrs. Murray smiled and nodded back,  
“Have fun boys,” she winked before shutting the door to her apartment.  
Peter groaned, and Johnny chuckled. Sneaking a look at Johnny, who was looking at Peter, they burst out laughing. Once they’d settled Peter led them inside. The apartment was small but had a cosy feel to it. Johnny looked around and noticed a picture, as Peter set the kettle to boil.  
“Is this you and your friends?” Johnny asked.  
“Oh yeah, that’s me, Ned, MJ and Gwen,” Peter said smiling at the memory. The photo was a group selfie and they were all wearing massive smiles on their faces, all of them having just been on a rollercoaster.  
“Would you like to stay for the night?” Peter blurted out, secretly hoping Johnny would say yes.  
Johnny smirked and went to stand in front of Peter, hands on the other boy’s hips pulling their bodies flush together.  
“I’d love to,” He said, “But what happened to having hot chocolate?” He whispered, breath ghosting over Peters lips.  
“Screw the hot chocolate,” Peter whispered back.  
“How about I screw you instead?” Johnny playfully growled in his ear, enjoying the way Peter flushed red, and caught his lips in a fiery kiss in response. Johnny lifted Peter up again and carried him over to the couch, lay him down, stripped his own jacket and lay over the other male kissing him senseless.  
They never did make that hot chocolate, but it was the best Valentine’s Day either of them had experienced in a long, long time.


End file.
